Bersamamu, untukmu
by amerta rosella
Summary: Sakura bersyukur karena dia memiliki suami seperti Naruto yang sangat menyayanginya. [naruto/sakura]


Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Standard warning applied; AU; minim dialog. untuk semua yang menyayangi NaruSaku seperti saya yang sangat menyayangi mereka :).

**.**

**.**

Bersamamu, Untukmu.

_amerta rosella_

**.**

**.**

_Sakura bersyukur karena dia memiliki suami seperti Naruto yang sangat menyayanginya. Sakura berjanji, dia tak akan membiarkan hatinya bercabang lagi._

**.**

**.**

Ketika usianya dua puluh empat tahun, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Uzumaki Naruto.

Lelaki itu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus rekan kerja di perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja. Sakura menerima lamaran Naruto bukan karena dia mencintai pria itu, tapi semata-mata karena Sakura sakit hati ditinggal menikah oleh mantan kekasihnya, dan dia hanya ingin bangkit dari keterpurukannya dengan membuka hati untuk pria lain. Karena kehilangan Sabaku Gaara tak berarti dia kehilangan kehidupannya, masa depannya.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria yang pantas mendampingnya sehidup semati. Sakura mengenalnya dengan baik, sebaik dia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Naruto berusia dua puluh lima tahun, mapan, berpendidikan, dan yang terpenting lelaki itu sudah mencintai Sakura sejak dulu, sejak dia masih senang mengenakan bando berpita yang manis.

Sakura hanya berpikir kalau cinta bisa hadir seiring berjalannya waktu, dia akan belajar mencintai Naruto dan melupakan masalalunya yang memang sudah seharusnya dilupakan.

.

.

.

Empat bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, Sakura dinyatakan positif hamil, dan Naruto sangat bahagia.

Semua itu terlihat dari matanya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar, juga beberapa kali Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih sambil menggendong tubuh istrinya riang. Sakura terharu, betapa bahagianya Naruto—namun entah kenapa, dia tak sebahagia itu.

Sakura benci mengakuinya, tapi dia tahu kalau dia belum bisa mencintai Naruto dan masih berharap seandainya dia menikah dengan Gaara, pasti dia akan lebih bahagia karena telah menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Dalam senyum kepalsuan yang ditunjukannya untuk Naruto, Sakura menangis dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto memperlakukannya penuh kasih sayang, pria itu sangat menyayanginya, menjaganya dan membuat Sakura merasa menjadi wanita yang sempurna walau dia jauh dari kesempurnaan, terlebih saat Sakura melahirkan buah cinta pertama mereka ke dunia.

Namanya Uzumaki Ayaka, dia bayi perempuan yang cantik dan menggemaskan, lahir melalui persalinan normal dengan bobot 3,3 kg dengan usaha keras Sakura untuk melahirkan anaknya ke dunia juga kepanikan Naruto. Ayaka sangat mirip dengan Naruto, mulai dari rambutnya yang kuning cerah, sepasang bola mata biru langitnya, dan wajahnya yang manis, hanya kulitnya saja yang kuning langsat seperti Sakura.

Sakura sangat bahagia, dia telah menjadi seorang ibu.

Sakura berjanji, dia akan belajar untuk menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Ayaka, serta menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto. Sakura akan belajar untuk mencintai suaminya sepenuh hati, meski saja sering kali dia menemukan dirinya masih mengharapkan kehadiran mantan kekasihnya itu.

Biar bagaimana pun, melupakan seseorang yang dulu pernah melengkapimu tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

.

.

.

Di tahun keempat pernikahan mereka, Sakura menyesal karena tak bisa mengikat hati untuk suaminya seorang. Kehadiran Sabaku Gaara dalam hidupnya membuat hatinya porak poranda.

Mantan kekasihnya itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya, mengatakan pada Sakura kalau dia sangat menyesal pernah meninggalkan perempuan itu membeberkan alasannya mengapa dia lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan wanita lain—waktu itu, perusahaan keluarga Sabaku sekarat, satu-satunya cara agar perusahaan itu bisa kembali bangkit adalah dengan mempererat jalinan tali silaturahmi, yaitu menikahkan Gaara dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Yamanaka, maka dengan demikian perusahaan Yamanaka akan menjamin kalau Sabaku tak akan gulung tikar.

Tapi pernikahan Gaara dan Yamanaka Ino hanya bertahan empat tahun, mereka sama sekali tak memiliki kecocokan. Ino adalah sosialita yang tak mempunyai lebih banyak waktu di rumah untuk mengurus suami, dan Gaara membutuhkan seorang istri yang bisa memahaminya dan ada ketika dia membutuhkannya. Mungkin Ino memang mencintai Gaara, tapi cinta saja tak cukup untuk membangun pondasi rumah tangga yang kuat. Dan Gaara, dia tak pernah bisa menghapus sosok Sakura dari hatinya, perempuan itu masih menempati tempat yang spesial di relung hatinya.

Sakura tak memungkiri kalau dalam hatinya dia masih menyimpan perasaan pada Gaara meski Sakura sudah berusaha menghapusnya sejak saat buah hatinya lahir ke dunia, membawa pengharapan bagi Uzumaki Sakura.

Wanita itu juga sudah mulai menata kembali hatinya untuk mencintai Naruto sepenuhnya dengan semua ketulusannya dan perasaan sayang, dia tak mau menyakiti suaminya. Sejak dulu, Sakura benci pilihan, dia tak suka memilih meski hidup adalah pilihan. Saat hatinya benar-benar bimbang, pelukan hangat Naruto kala mereka terlelap bersama membuat Sakura merasa hatinya lebih tentram, setidaknya membuat beban di hatinya sedikit menghilang.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hal ini, karena Sakura tak pernah berniat memberitahu suaminya itu. Biarlah perihal ajakan Gaara untuk meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya dan menikah dengan pria itu hanya dia yang tahu, selain tak mau menyakiti Naruto, Sakura juga ingin suaminya tahu kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, "Naruto?"

"Apa Sayang?" Naruto berujar serak, dia sudah hampir tertidur saat Sakura menyebut namanya.

"Kenapa kamu mencintaiku?" Sakura belum pernah menanyakan ini pada Naruto meski sudah genap empat tahun pernikahan mereka. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba rasa ingin tahu melesak ke dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?" Naruto menatap Sakura, sepasang matanya yang tadinya terpejam kembali terbuka. Sakura memerhatikan suaminya, garis rahang yang tegas serta tatapan mata yang teduh membuat Naruto kelihatan sangat tampan.

"Karena aku ingin tahu," ujarnya pelan.

Naruto terdiam, menyingkirkan anak poni Sakura dari dahinya yang lebar, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan.

"Sewaktu kecil, aku terpesona pada senyummu yang cantik, pada warna rambutmu yang manis, dan bola matamu yang menawan, juga sifatmu yang galak. Tapi setelah beranjak remaja, aku tahu kalau cintaku bukan semata-mata hanya karena ketertarikan fisik—entahlah, perasaanku ini terlalu sulit kumengerti. Yang aku tahu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu," kecupan Naruto turun ke pipi. Sakura merasa air mata melesak di pelupuk matanya, "Sebenarnya, kamu nggak perlu bertanya kenapa aku mencintaimu, karena kita nggak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang."

Air mata penuh haru mengalir di pipinya, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alis. Naruto belum sempat bertanya ketika Sakura menarik kepalanya, mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku," bisiknya lirih.

Hati kecilnya berteriak, dia benar-benar harus memilih, meski pada akhirnya dia pasti akan menyakiti salah satu di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Diam-diam Sakura menemui Gaara di café tempat mereka janjian.

Suaminya sudah berangkat kerja pagi tadi, dan Uzumaki Sakura pergi ke café ini bersama dengan Ayaka—yang kelihatan sangat cantik dengan baju kodok berwarna merah menyala dalam gendongannya.

Lelaki itu di sana, duduk di bangku pojok, dengan segelas cappuccino di atas meja. Gaara memerhatikannya, tatapan pria itu selalu tajam dan menusuk tepat ke jantungnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Sakura menarik bangku di depan Gaara, memberikan seulas senyum.

"Kamu mau pesan sesuatu?" Gaara bertanya, tapi pandangannya jatuh pada anak perempuan Sakura. Dia sudah tahu mengenai keluarga baru Sakura, namun bukan Sabaku Gaara bila tak berusaha mendapatkan kembali apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak usah," diam-diam Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, dia sudah memutuskan semua ini matang-matang semalam.

"Mamamama," Ayaka berujar sambil memainkan rambut ibunya. Balita itu duduk di pangkuan Sakura, kelihatan sangat manis.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Sakura menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Ayaka. Tak dipungkiri masih ada debaran itu, meski tak semenajubkan dulu.

"Kamu berhak dapat perempuan lain, bukan perempuan yang sudah mempunyai suami dan seorang anak sepertiku. Kamu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Gaara." Sakura tak menatap sepasang mata hijau milik mantan kekasihnya itu, dia tidak sanggup.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kamu masih mencintaiku."

Gaara mungkin benar, tapi sekarang dia sudah punya kehidupan barunya bersama Naruto.

"Tapi aku lebih mencintai suamiku dan keluarga kecilku," Sakura mengusap kepala Ayaka lembut, membagi sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman pada anaknya itu, "Jika kamu memintaku kembali padamu beberapa tahun lalu, mungkin tanpa pikir panjang aku akan melakukannya. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, aku telah bahagia dengan pilihanku. Dulu kamu sendiri yang memilih untuk meninggalkanku, Gaara, dan aku menerimanya. Kini aku sudah memilih untuk menolak tawaranmu, dan kamu harus menerimanya."

Sakura tersenyum, terdengar ada yang retak dari suaranya.

"Aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti yang kamu dapatkan sekarang."

Gaara tak pernah memohon padanya, bahkan lelaki itu begitu dingin ketika dulu dia meninggalkan Sakura.

"Maaf—"

.

.

.

Ternyata, selama ini Naruto tahu perihal masalahnya dengan Gaara.

Waktu dia pulang dari café setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, Naruto menunggunya di ruang tamu, duduk sambil menonton televisi. Seharusnya pria itu pulang jam sembilan malam, tapi entah kenapa Naruto sudah ada di rumah jam segini.

"Naruto, maaf karena aku belum menyiapkanmu makan malam." Sakura meletakan Ayaka di samping ayahnya, meminta maaf pada suaminya karena dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga.

"Sakura …."

Wanita itu menoleh, mengerutkan alisnya, "Ya?"

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya." Sakura tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto, jadi dia menunggu pria itu menyelesaikannya, "terimakasih karena memilih untuk tetap bersamaku." Tatapan mata Naruto tak lagi melihat ke arah televisi, melainkan ke arah istrinya.

Sakura terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan suaminya, "Aku tak mengerti," kemudian Sakura mengambil duduk di samping Ayaka dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah untuk Naruto.

"Selama ini, aku tahu kalau Sabaku itu sering menemuimu diam-diam, bahkan dia mengajakmu untuk meninggalkanku. Belakangan ini aku resah, takut kalau kamu benar-benar pergi. Tapi perkataanmu di café tadi membuatku tahu kalau kamu lebih memilih untuk hidup bersamaku."

Sepasang bola mata hijau itu membulat, tak percaya kalau selama ini Naruto tahu semuanya, "Naruto—"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu karena menyembunyikan ini dariku. Aku tahu kalau kamu masih mencintai mantan kekasihmu bahkan hingga saat ini, tapi aku bersyukur karena kamu memilihku dan Ayaka-chan, Sakura."

Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya, Ayaka yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, "terimakasih Sakura—"

Sakura menerjang Naruto dengan pelukannya, dia sekaligus sambil memeluk buah hatinya. Sakura yang seharusnya bersyukur karena memiliki suami seperti Naruto, yang bisa menerimanya dengan semua jejaknya bersama si pria Sabaku. Dia tahu kalau pilihannya untuk tetap bersama keluarga kecilnya adalah pilihan yang benar. Sakura menangis, dia tahu dalam setiap perkara Tuhan punya rencana, bukan sebuah kebetulan belaka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Jika cinta bisa membuat seorang perempuan bertahan untuk seorang lelaki yang mencintainya, kenapa Sakura tidak? Dia juga bisa seperti itu. Menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya, menjadi seorang istri yang memahami suaminya; berbagi suka dan duka, dalam keadaan senang mau pun susah, sampai maut memisahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai

**note**: yampun ini gak jelas banget heuhuhu. Habis saya kesenengan sih sama chapter terbaru Naruto makanya nulis ini ;;ww, maafkan kalau ini kecepetan karena niatnya saya emang cuma mau buat ficlet tapi malah keterusan. Makasih udah membaca ya :).


End file.
